ME2: Stargazing
by Nyltia
Summary: After diffusing a fight between Miranda and Jack, Shepard turns to the pilot to get away from everyone.


"Commander." Joker swivelled around in the pilot's chair and looked up at Shepard, noticing the exhausted expression on her face. She often came to the cockpit when she needed to get away from everyone else on the ship. One would think that her quarters would be a better choice, but there wasn't a smart-ass pilot there to keep her company and lighten her mood a bit. She turned around and hit a switch on the wall, bringing down a barrier that sealed off the cockpit from the Combat Information Center. Sighing, she turned her back to it and slid down to the floor.

"Miranda and Jack are at each others' throats all the time." She said with obvious weariness in her voice. "At this rate they'll kill each other before the Collectors even have a chance." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Now neither of them will even talk to me."

She had just broken up yet another one of their fights, yelling at the both of them for acting so immature. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea, but she was sick to death of their constant arguing she hadn't the time nor the energy to be patient with them.

"There's no question Jack is all kinds of crazy, and Miranda is totally stuck up." Joker said. "But they're smart enough to know that the mission we're all on is pretty damn important."

"Maybe, but if they have even one more shouting match I swear I'll shoot them both."

"Naw, come on Shepard, even you're not that heartless." He smirked, and a small smile tugged at the edges of Shepards' lips.

"Okay, I won't shoot them, but I will do something painful." She conceded.

Joker thought for a moment, scratching his beard and gazing out the viewport. "Well, you could always force them to listen to EDI for hours talking about the mundane workings of the ship, I know that irritates the hell outta me." His eyes flickered to the surface next to him where EDI usually occupies. Thankfully, he had switched the mute button on and couldn't hear her condescending him.

"I'll have to keep that in mind, but somehow I don't think I could force Jack into doing anything without getting my neck snapped in the process." She sighed, but there was lightness in her tone. "Guess I'll just have to hope it doesn't happen again, my throat's sore from yelling at the top of my lungs at them."

"Yeah, you seriously tore them a new one, it made for a spectacular show. Wish I set the camera to record it so I could watch it again." Joker grinned. Shepard let out a soft laugh, thankful that she could feel so comfortable around someone without thinking about ranks or regulations or any other restrictions. She could just be herself, something she wished she could do much more often. Shepard gazed out the viewport, watching the streaming lights of space travel, taking a moment to be amazed at the wonders of the galaxy.

Joker carefully stood up from his chair and hobbled over to where Shepard was sitting, slowly allowing himself to slide down into a sitting position next to her. "Pretty cool huh?" He said softly, some awe in his voice. "To think that we've made such advancements in a small amount of time, travelling to different worlds, meeting hot blue aliens..."

She chuckled to herself. Typical Joker, she thought. She didn't mind his line of thinking and blunt attitude as much as some others did. Hesitating for a brief moment, Shepard relaxed and leaned into Joker's arms, resting her head on his chest and listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Joker's muscles tensed for a moment as he was taken aback, but quickly relaxed and started to stroke his fingers through her long, brown hair. For several minutes they sat in silence, staring out of the viewport and relishing the rare quiet, peaceful moments between fighting off mercenaries and helping team members on some crazed mission.

Noticing that she was falling asleep, Shepard forced herself to abandon her comfort and got up, stifling a yawn as she did so. "Damn, so soon?" Joker pouted, looking up at her.

"Any longer and people might start wondering where I am." She bent down to help him up.

"True that, I hardly ever have this place sealed off, unless y'know, it's late and there's nothing to do—" Shepard cut him off.

"I never want to hear the rest of that sentence." She threatened, though her mock glare told Joker that she wasn't that serious.

"Okay, okay, you're the boss Commander." Grinning, he eased himself back into the pilot's seat, made from real leather that he loved so much. Shepard knelt down and kissed him softly on the cheek, then straightened up and smiled. Joker looked at the way her eyes had sparkled, at how she was emanating pure radiance.

"Goodnight Commander," he said quietly, giving her one of his well known smirks.

"Goodnight Joker." She turned and raised the barrier that blocked off the cockpit, leaving in a much better mood than she was entering it.


End file.
